Soundscape to Ardor
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: A series of ficlets based off whatever song my library decides to play. Strictly Bleach, all Ichigo-centric, mainly AU. Harem/Ichigo.
1. Alumina

**Rating:** _T_ - Mainly for safety; AU and might be OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them fer writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** I'm a little ticked that even though I've been getting a load of ideas, I can't seem to let them flow out as I'd like them to. Grr. So, a friend suggested I use this challenge to help me get back on track. Apologies for not having ten each, as it's supposed to be; I'm still unnerved.

* * *

With heavy, tired, half-lidded brown eyes the carrot-top stood from the rickety wooden chair he had been sitting in and instead began to slowly pace around the small confines of behind his desk. He was tempted to walk in front of the few filled jail cells, a reticence of his youthful deviance, but he then shivered at the thought.

Last time he'd gone and caved to the impulse, and almost ended up being locked inside the cell instead. And it would not have bothered him as much as it was now; if it hadn't been for the fact that he is one of the most prodigious officials in the area. Well, that and the fact the prisoner had been an electric blue-haired man he honestly wouldn't have minded spending the night with.

Flustering, he shook his head as well as the translucent thoughts from his mind. No, he'd simply had too much sake to drink that night, with fellow officer Abarai. Briefly, he snickered quietly, despite the time.

It may have just been a rumor, but he had even heard that Renji had finally confessed his feelings to his superior, due to the bravado the alcohol gave him.

Without a doubt, it shook their squad to the very core, but he wasn't one to think wrongly of his best friend for having tried. Ichigo also had a short crush on the Kuchiki heir, yet another faint reminder of the stupidity of his youth, but he'd gotten over it just as quickly. He did not want to make it any more awkward with Rukia than it had to have been. That and he acknowledged the telltale signs Abarai had made of "this is mine; back off, bitches." Ichigo snorted and wondered evanescently if Byakuya had a thing for dirty talk.

Leaning a thin hip against a disheveled desk, he stole a glance to an empty cell to the right of him. He could still remember that day like no other.

He'd made the assumption the man was just another drunk who'd gotten caught driving - or at least something stupid - and had cat-walked condescendingly before him quite a few times. It was obvious Ichigo had done it to mock Grimmjow, but the carrot-top had never expected to have teal eyes ogle his inadvertently offered ass. Nor the approving growl-like purr.

A pink hue tinted his cheeks once more, and the redhead looked away towards his desk for a moment.

However, perhaps he was guilty of complying with the fervent kiss he was given after a sudden tug of his collar pressed him flush against the thin cell bars.


	2. Under the Gun

**Rating:** _T_ - Minor Orihime bashing.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them fer writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** Haha, so I forgot to put the song/artist for the previous one, so I decided on just putting them in the titles and saying the band's here: song belongs to The Killers.

* * *

"Ichigo, you know I love you. Right?" A citrine-haired girl crooned gently.

The respective carrot-top slowly nodded his head, dumbly - unknowingly - as she tightened her hold on his trembling body.

"Then you know I'll never leave your side. What I did - it was wrong, we both know that - but I was just so confused. He was my brother's closest friend, and we couldn't help it. We sought comfort; that's all we were looking for."

Ichigo was tempted to slap the living Hell out of her, but the boy was now beyond repairing to do so. This was about the fifteenth time the orange-haired girl had proven her lack of virtue — specifically, fidelity — and he simply wanted to forgive her. Wanted to press her down gently against the mattress and claim her once more as his and hope she wouldn't call out another man's name like she had so many times before.

"Are you mad, Kurosaki-kun?" She whispered softly into his flustering ear, small hands tracing various shapes on his sides.

He cracked a lopsided grin, although it seemed melancholic as tears continued to dribble from hurt, chocolate eyes.

"No, Inoue. I love you, too." He briefly leant over and pressed his lips to hers.

His heart wanted to combust itself when he realized she was unresponsive, despite her act of going along with everything. He wanted to cry his life out - in every sense of the phrase; wail to the Heavens why they'd done this to him. Sob until his throat was so raw it bled and he wouldn't have to lie anymore.

But as she dug her hand into his thatch of orange, pressing against him unwillingly, he refrained from parting to go see the one man whom he was still allowed to talk to. The one friend who wanted to stick through, despite that Shiro despised his inane affairs with Orihime. The one soul whom he kept breaking, piece by piece, with the daily phone-call of how he wanted to just die.


	3. Read My Mind

**Rating:** _T_ - Innuendo.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** You know, it's been so long since I've listened to Indie music in English? Weirdest revelation this week, haha. Song by The Killers. First time writing for this pairing; whoo~ feedback is always loved!

* * *

"Aww, c'mon, Ichigo -"

The younger Shinigami's scowl darkened, as did his glare, before a faint blush highlighted his sun-kissed features.

"I said no, Renji." He renounced strongly, though visibly reluctant to.

Heaving a weary sigh, the more brusque redhead tilted his head back and rested his weight against the teen's disheveled mattress on his hands, leaning back. Sometimes, the kid could seriously make him want to beat the shit out of something.

Specifically, him.

Ichigo fiddled with the gift presented to him not to long ago, a thoughtful look on him, until he nodded his head absentmindedly once he made his mind up.

Getting out of his seat from his computer chair, a more playful but dominant air surrounding him, he suddenly jumped on a sulking Renji.

Onyx eyes going wide, as he'd hoped, the unsuspecting Shinigami shot Ichigo a questioning look - that is, until he noticed the outlandish pair of glasses the youth was wearing.

"Wha' -"

Squirming around a little to keep his face level with the redhead's, the carrot-top grinned wickedly.

"I'm only wearing them if I get to cuff you." He stated, voice full of apprehension and determination.

And much to Renji's disinclination, he couldn't bring himself to say no.


	4. Kienai Negai

**Rating:** _T_ - Implied wet dreams.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them fer writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** Is it weird that I used a character song from a different series for this? Well, I'm actually rather fond of this one, so I don't mind, haha. Sung by Iida Toshinobu; aka, Mukuro Rokudo.

* * *

Ichigo pulled an eyelid down haphazardly, as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror intensely; desperately. When he couldn't seem to find any type of abnormality within his chocolate irises, he held his lower lip out and opened his mouth ajar. He repeated the same routine, but again found no poltergeist or even an extraterristrial jumping out from his pink esophagus. Sighing heavily as he wiped his hands against worn jeans, he then dragged his face with one hand irately as he stared down at his bare torso.

For reasons he simply couldn't find an answer to, the carrot-top had awoken that morning with a faded hickey on his collar. He had no idea who had inflicted it on him, or when for that matter, but those were only the lighter of his problems. The true explanation as to why he was so panicked with his appearance now?

Just before he'd bolted upright from a rather… sensual dream, he's fantasized of an albino copy of himself. At least he thought that's what it had been. Of course, he could be wrong, with all those endorphins pumping through his erratic system. But he was perfectly sure of what he'd seen; if the pooled sticky heat clinging to his boxers were any indication. It was an unbelievable pale white, and looked exactly like him - except for the odd citrine hue and black sclera when he looked up close in his eyes.

Plopping onto a rumpled bed, he stared at the ceiling wistfully, face flustered as he hid his features behind a sunkissed forearm. Figment of his imagination or not, but Ichigo vaguely acknowledged the plethora of orgasms the pale figure had given him. And maybe a small part of him even missed the dominant doppleganger - longed to see him again; despite how crazy it sounded, even to him. He could only hope he'd have the same dream that night.


	5. Tired of Waiting

**Rating:** _T_ - Just for safety.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them fer writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** Oh crap, I've been putting off work for so long… now I'm afraid I won't be able to have anything up my the Holidays. I hope that's not the case. Anyways, sung by 2PM; oh, and for once, a non-AU GrimmIchi~ haha.

* * *

A trail of dried blood lined the already defined jaw of a carrot-top, as he heaved a pained groan from his spot on the ground. A thatch of orange tucked into himself, body curled intensely - defensively - the young Shinigami's tattered shihakusho fluttered as a nighttime breeze strew about debris.

On the other hand, a tall, muscled, electric blue-haired arrancar crouched beside him, winning smirk playing on his lips as he licked them. He was thoroughly trying to enjoy the damage he'd caused - the split lip, slight strands of orange missing from follicles, a myriad of bruises - and damned if it didn't further fuel his current desire.

Gripping a bare arm uncharacteristically gently, the Espada quirked a brow at the scowl directed his way.

"Oi, 'the fucks that look for?"

At this, a glare was added.

"I told you already, Berry; do I have to repeat myself?"

At the nickname, the glare flared.

Leaning forward to roughly claim peach lips, Grimmjow pulled back and his smirk broadened when he saw the flush growing on the youth.

"I'm not leaving until you say it."

Ichigo choked on nothing, as he remembered what that meant.

"No, never; not in a million -"

He couldn't suppress a shiver when he noticed the other's smirk broaden condescendingly.

"Then I'll fuck it out of you."

Ichigo then remembered why he was grateful to have met the cocky Espada.


	6. Get Ready

**Rating:** _T_ - For cussing.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them fer writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** Wow, that was fast, haha. Hmm, I think the next one should be a ShiroIchi, huh? Hopefully my music motivates that notion. Sung by JYJ. Feedback is always loved~.

* * *

The cloying scent of a myriad of colognes and perfumes caused an adolescent-looking male to cough loudly into his handkerchief, before glaring at the various aristocrats speaking to him simultaneously about the wonders of hired help. Personally, he felt such affairs and topics to be downright stupid; but as he feigned mirth into a brief chuckle, he acknowledged it was his duty to be there.

After all, he'd promised Inoue and Rukia and even Abarai that he'd try to socialize with more than just a handful of people. They warned him of the dangers that was - to only have so many friends - so he was testing it out now.

"What a load of shit."

The sudden brute voice startled their little huddled group, among the roomful of many, as everyone looked around for the source. Once they did, however, the newer money began to busy themselves with useless gossip. The older money each held heir breath, thoroughly aware of who the man was, and regarded him with an awkward - intimidated - smile.

Ichigo was completely lost in all of it.

Poking a silver-haired male on his shoulder, successfully catching his attention, he asked, "Who is that?"

The rather eerie man cracked a grin again from his once frown, as he replied, "That 'ere's Grimmjow. Ya should go say somethin' to 'im, Ichigo."

Flustering, he thanked Gin quietly as he head towards the bar for a drink - but he was late in noticing the blue-haired man downing a chaser.

Body stiffening visibly, the carrot-top sucked in a yelp before striding over and offering himself. In many ways more than he thought he was, too.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo -"

Turning his head some, the boy flustered even more at the smirk spared to him.

"Ahhh, Ishin's kid." He threw back his head as he drank another shot, before continuing. "Didn't know you enjoyed this kind of shit."

Fingering the rim of the wine glass he'd finished earlier, Ichigo couldn't hide his lopsided grin.

"I don't."

Face brightening - why, Ichigo had no clue - but Grimmjow did have the courtesy to shake his hand.

"Well, aren't you quite the rebel."

Ichigo noted how neither refused to let go.

"Yeah, it's always fun to talk to boring pricks."

Barking out a laugh, the older male regarded the youth with a slight nod of his head.

"You Kurosaki's always have fought the convention."

It was Ichigo's turn to smirk.

"I'd say it's more along the lines of not bullshitting."


End file.
